1. Field of the Invention
In a general sense, the present invention relates to boat lights mounted on the hulls of cabin cruisers and similar water craft. In a more particular sense, the invention relates to the field of illumination and especially to lamp mountings coming within this category, of the kind providing supports for head lamp units and further adapted for adjustment of the supported units to project their beams along a desired path. The support means for the head lamp unit includes at least one member of a deformable or flexible material. The support means may accordingly be appropriately classified among those patents relating to illuminating devices or their supports with flexible, adjustably positioned modifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore proposed to provide lamp units for mounting upon the hulls of small vessels. It has been suggested that these be mounted to permit adjustment for the purpose of directing their beams along selected paths. Some of the prior art devices have been of the recessed type, but these are not suitable for use at some locations. Recessing the unit in the transom, for example, may cause the unit to project into the cockpit or other open space intended to remain fully accessible to the passengers or crew.
The prior art further fails to show a highly simplified yet rugged boat light, especially adapted to be transom-mounted, in which any of various universal adjustments can be made relative to the mounting, to compensate for the inclination of the transom and assure the projection of the light beams along horizontal paths or, for that matter, paths that depart from the horizontal to an extent preferred by the particular boat owner.